twists2
by KendallsBabe1
Summary: ugh idk how to add to the initial story lol first timer and all and i was in a hurry so umm yeah herez the next chapter to twists


**Hi: D thanks for the awesome reviews that made my day! **

**Umm I wanted to make this at first set at the show's setting but realized Dustin has no place there so I'm switching it to outside the acting. Them on their lives, you know lol anyway I just hope it's not suckeish. Herez the next part. Enjoy!**

"Dustin? Baby please just open the door and I can explain" kendall knocked on the door, "I swear its nothing," Kendall was almost sobbing now. "please baby?"

At that he heard movement in the room inside. He backed up as he saw the knob jingle a bit and a click followed. He wiped the traces of his tears on his hoodie sleeve. The door opened and a hurt Dustin appeared. He walked back in the dressing room as his boyfriend followed. At the centre of the room Dustin stopped and turned to him.

Kendall was the first to speak "Dustin I-"

"Just tell me something," Dustin cut in, exhaling. "How long has this been going on for?"

Kendall's heart sunk, "Dustin! you know I would never do anything to hurt you, I swear there's nothing going on, I was just at the rooftop a-and James came, a-a-and then we were talking about tour and stuff and HE just kissed me out of the nowhere without any prior explanation and then you walked in and saw us" He was talking very fast now, struggling to keep the tears from falling, but he didn't care he had to get it all out, "Dustin you know I would never do anything like that, baby you know me-"

"Really Kendall? Well I kind of have a hard time believing that at the moment considering YOU had his hands all over him too, huh? What do you have to say about that? Cause from where I was standing, you two seemed to be having a damn good time!" Dustin's voice was raised now. He never yelled at his baby but right now he was so hurt and confused. He gave the blonde everything, came out to this town to support HIS dream. Even though they weren't dating at the time but still. He just wouldn't expect this from the man he loved with all his being and the anger that was flowing through his veins right now could rival hell.

Kendall was taken aback by the outlash. It was a mistake, he told himself. It just happened he didn't even know it was happening until Dustin called his name. "It's not my fault Dustin, James kissed ME I wouldn't even have stayed there if I knew those were his intentions and you know it, I'm sorry-"

"You didn't answer me dammit!" Dustin was shouting now. Standing right in front of the blonde waiting for an answer.

"Dustin it-" kendall tried again.

"why'd you kiss him back?" he thought about how close kendall was with james out of all his new friends. He sighed voice going soft, "Do you feel something for him?"

"What?" Kendall choked out in disbelief "no I do not! Dustin I don't feel anything for him I promise you. he's just my friend and I've no idea why he kissed me, I swear I don't" his tears were now flowing freely. Dustin looked him in the eyes searching for any hints of him lying. He had never felt so betrayed and soo angry before. Only the blonde could bring out his emotions in extreme. he probably would be the end of him as he loved him too much. He went over to the dresser and leaned on it folding his arms across his chest.

"Has this ever happened before?" he asked looking at the blonde.

Kendall immediately shook his head answering "No. Never, I promise." I mean James had always been touchy-feely but wasn't he liked that with everyone? He had never done anything like this before and the blonde just had no idea what, what happened on the rooftop was all about. He looked at his boyfriend. He truly would never hurt this man. He was still so head over heels in love with him as he was as when they first fell in love.

"I swear dustin" he started, "I love you, just please trust me on this." He was almost whispering now, facing the floor "I don't want to loose you"

Dustin's heart stopped at that, "Oh baby," he walked over to where Kendall was and wrapped his arms around him, hushing him. Kendall's tears dampened his shirt as he fisted his boyfriend collar sobbing hard. "Shh, baby its okay, I'm sorry I yelled at you I should've trusted you it's just when I saw you with him" he paused "my heart just broke. You must understand what I felt okay. It's hard enough we have to keep our relationship on the down low because of the fans and whatever. So when something like this happens..." Kendall let go of his shirt and cupped his chin facing him, looking him in the eye.

"I-i-know and I'm sorry I put you through all this," he inhaled, "Dustin if I lost you I don't know what id do, you've kept me going all this long and we've been through a lot already. I know it frustrates you us not being out in the open and I'm sorry this can't get out you saw what happened to the guys we met here who were shunned because of their being together, I don't want to lose you please understand just till the contract ends like we said? We both need this...Remember? Besides it's been 1 year already what's one more?" He managed a small smile.

"But James-"now it was the time for Kendall to cut him off.

"James means nothing to me, just a friend okay. He might've had a crush on me I didn't know about but that's just one way" he said firmly. "Okay?" he placed a soft kiss oh his lips.

Dustin sighed, "Okay but know that I'm not letting him anywhere near you okay?"

"Okay papa bear" that made them both break out in a small laughter. Once they stopped, Dustin wiped the remaining traces of tears on his boyfriend's cheeks. They stared at each other.

"I love you so much Blondie" Dustin spoke softly.

"I love you too baby," kendall replied." So much"

Kendall wrapped his arms around Dustin's neck and brought him close for a soft kiss. Dustin wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and brought him even closer. The blonde let his mouth open for the brunette and their tongues collided turning the kiss quickly into a more passionate one. Dustin brought his hands down and cupped the blonde's ass through his jeans bringing out a whimper from him. Dustin kissed him deeper and pushed them towards the dresser. He lifted the blonde onto the dressing table and nearly banged his head onto the mirror at how rough he was kissing him. Kendall got more turned on at the action and wrapped his legs around Dustin's waist. He let one hand grip the brunette's hair and tugged slightly, making him growl into the kiss. Dustin let go off his lips and started kissing a trail towards the blonde's neck and nibbling slightly. Kendall was a moaning mess by now and he was rubbing himself harshly against the other's jeans hoping for some friction. Dustin loved it when his baby got like this; it turned him on so much how the blonde wanted him as well. He sucked on his pulse point one last time. He raised his head to look at his blonde beauty that was looking back at him with lust filled eyes clearly wanting more.

"Make-up making out is good," Dustin whispered, "but I bet make-up sex is even better" Kendall couldn't help the moan he let out at those words. "What'd you say we head on back to my place and carry on where we left off, hmm?" this earned him a quick nod from the blonde. He laughed softly, kissing him one last time and placing him on the floor. Kendall straightened himself up running a quick hand through his messy hair. They picked up their duffel bags and left the dressing room, leaving the record house. Kendall snaked his hand around his boyfriend's waist, loving the warmth that was eminating from him.

As they reached the parking lot, Kendall noticed it must've been very late, probably 10pm. he thought about the events and shook them away; he was just grateful he had an understanding and loving man who saw this was honestly just nothing on his part. Dustin went over and opened the door for Kendall to his Audi and closed the door. He looked across the lot and saw James' car was still here and stared for a while feeling the immense urge to go up the roof and pound the living daylights out of him.

"Hey, babe? You getting in?" Kendall's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah" he opened his door and got in. He felt Kendall placing a soft kiss on his cheek whispering in his ear," I love you"

He turned to his lover, "I love you too"

He put the ignition on and backed out of the lot, James far from his mind as thoughts of ravishing his blonde beauty beside him began flooding his mind.

James stared into nothing for a while now. Wow. He did it, he finally just did it. And now that he had a taste of the blonde, he felt himself fall in love all over again. He still felt the way he held onto his shirt and how soft his blonde locks felt through his fingers. He had always wondered how that would feel like. Dustin just had to have barged in and ruined the moment; didn't he spend each and every other waking moment with the blonde already? Just another addition to the long list of people that kept interrupting the two. He knew Kendall must've been confused but he'll explain it to him. How he felt. Wow a guy gets one kiss and suddenly he's Mr. Atlas, all confidence and courage huh? He laughed slightly. He just needed to give him time, one thing he knew for sure about Kendall, Is you need to give him time to deal with something. Maybe he'd give him a call later. Speaking of later, it was getting late. He stood up and stretched a bit. He left the rooftop heading towards his dressing room. He took his jacket and keys leaving for the parking lot.

He got in his car and sat there, maybe he should give him that call now. He took out his iphone and dialed Kendall. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for an answer. When he got none, he tried again this time it sounded like it got disconnected. Frowning, He tried one last time and it was switched off.

Wow.

Not so confident now. He stared at the phone for a while and dropped it on the passenger seat sighing. He turned the ignition on and headed on his way home.

Tomorrow, he said to himself. Tomorrow.

"I'm going to shower first baby" Kendall called out from the bathroom of Dustin's bedroom.

"Don't take too long" he smiled thinking of a wet and naked Kendall making his dick twitch. Man he needed to make his bed before leaving in the mornings all this extra work now. As he was fluffing one of the pillows, he heard a faint buzz coming from the other side of the room. He headed over and picked Kendall's jeans. It was the blonde's iphone ringing, who would be calling him this late? As he took the phone out of the back pocket, the call was ending. His whole mood changed when he saw the caller id. He was about to return it when it started ringing again, angrily he rejected the call and switched the damn thing off. He returned it and placed the jeans once again on the floor.

He heard the bathroom door open to a sexy, very wet Kendall peeking out with a smirk on his face, "it was getting a little lonely in here … would you mind joining me" he said seductively.

"Would I ever" Dustin replied back equally seductively. His mood suddenly that much better at the sight of HIS lover, "I'll be there in a moment baby"

"Okay, sweetie" Kendall replied with a wink, letting himself back in the bathroom.

'Kendall has to be the sweetest guy on the planet' Dustin thought to himself 'and I'll be damned if I'm losing him to some pretty faced bimbo.'

**Yeah. Review! **

**Kisses,**

**Kendallsbabe**


End file.
